story of rangers
by stephany.martin.503
Summary: jungle fury/ samurai cross over


Stephany Martin

_Hi. It's me again. If you were with us last time then you know how this goes. But for those of you who are new, I'll explain everything. I'm Stephany, I'm the purple ranger for power ranger samurai, and I date my older brother mike's best friend. Last story was about how I got to be the silver ranger for a different team, jungle fury, and how we stopped the evil Dai Shi. This story is totally different. When I interrupt the story ….yes I do that ….it will look exactly like this…__**hi I'm Casey …when I interrupt it looks like this… **__Yeah yeah yeah anyways see you when I have something to say,_

"Hey guys …you hungry?" I ask. "yeah." They say. "Well I know a good pizza place. One of my friends owns it and they hand make everything."I say. "Sure we try it out." Jayden says. So we head to JKP…_Jungle Karma Pizza…_ "Hey. Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza." RJ says. "Hey RJ."_Boy was I glad to see him still making pizzas._"Hey Stephany." "So what can I get you guys?" "The Usual." I answer. "Okay" RJ says disappearing into the kitchen. "You do know its closing time though right?"RJ asks. _No I just arrived at this time after working there awhile_"Yeah I do. Can we stay? Please?" "Sure. Why?" "We have a dance off coming up soon." "Well, could you use three backup dancers?" "Yeah" "LILY THEO DOMINICK GET DOWN HERE." _When I saw them again I was really wanting to jump up and down and hug them._ "What is it RJ?" "You guys are going to dance with this group." "Uh RJ there is a small problem. We don't know anyone." "You know me." I said. "Stephany is that you?" "Dominick how was Europe? Lily, Theo how was Paris?" "Fun" both groups answer. "Well let's do this" Mike started the music up. We start teaching them the dances.

Meanwhile, "Are you Casey?" Dayu says "Yes. How can I help you?" "You can come with me peacefully or else." Casey spins around, and hits Dayu with his tiger spirit. "Won't work." She says, grabbing him by his shirt. "Put me down." Casey says. "No, you are our prisoner. Moogers take him to our special place." They grab him and drag him off. _Moogers always pushing and shoving, smashing and breaking, destroying and taking. Why do they do that didn't their mothers ever teach them anything._

"Jarrod, where are you going? You know Casey wouldn't approve of you leaving." Camille says. "Well if I don't tell the others what happened Casey will probably die." Jarrod replies. "What?" "Come with me I'll explain on the way."

Bang, Bang, Bang. "I'll get it. Hey Stephany pause it for a second."Lily says. "Jarrod, Camille, Come in. What's going on?" "Guys something's happened to Casey. He's been taken." Right when he said that I fainted. "Jayden, Kevin help me get her on the counter." Mike says. "What took him?"Lily asked. "I think it may be one of Dai Shi's crew. No. They have been destroyed. She mentioned something. Moovers, Moochers…" "Moogers?" Emily said. "Yeah. How did you know?" "Because that's what we fight." Mia says, "And you said, she said it. Did this she have a guitar looking thing?" "Yes." "Dayu. This is not good." "Who?"Lily, Theo, and Dominick ask "she is one of the bad guys we fight. She is Master Xandred's right hand man. Why would she take your friend though?" Mia asked. "She would because I date him." "What? When were you planning to tell me?" Mike said. "Well when I start to mention the story you guys ignore me." "Oh" they all say.

Meanwhile, Casey starts to wake up. He finds his hands are tied behind him around a pole. His feet are tied together in front of him. He goes to say where am I, but it comes out muffled because of the gag. _**I was really scared. I had about a million thoughts running through my mind.**_

"Hey you just got an email. From Dayu." Kevin says. _when did she learn to send emails when did she get a computer. _ "It's a video and it says I'm supposed to watch immediately." "Well open it already." "Okay" the video starts out on Casey. When I see him tied up I start crying. "We'll get him back lil' sis I swear it." mike says. The camera then swings to Dayu. "You Rangers think you can dance. Well let's see how well you dance. You against us in a dance off. Thursday afternoon at four o' clock. Be there or The Purple Ranger will never see her Beau again." "We can't. That's the day of the other dance off." "We'll get them to move it then." "Okay" "will you help us? All of you guys." "Yes. We will."

"The rangers have accepted your challenge." One of the Moogers says. _Wait …they can talk._ "Good." "But they made a proposition. We have to go on a TV show to where people we don't know judge us." "Fine we will win anyways."

"They told me they are judging on style, continuity, uniformity, and outfit selection. They will be awarding best costume design, individual dancer, best choreography, and best dance over all. So who has an idea for our outfit?" I ask. No one raised their hands. _Scaredy cats._ "Okay. We have two days till we perform for the judges. Wait we could use glow in the dark outfits. In fact I know what our costumes are going to be. My dance team used glow in the dark outfits when we performed last time. Yeah." So we head to the museum where the costumes are. "Hey Henry. Can we borrow the glow in the dark outfits?" "Sure" he says.

Thursday. "We will announce the winners after this commercial break. And we're back. The winner of best individual dancer goes to Stephany and Jayden. The best costume design goes to jungle furious samurai. _That was our team name. Oh I like this color. I changed all the words to this color. _The best choreography goes to jungle furious samurai. The best overall dance goes to … JUNGLE FURIOUS SAMURAI." The announcer said. He handed us the map and we grabbed our trophies and ran. We ran all the way to where the map said. And found Casey. We started cutting the ropes._ Well they did I just removed the gag and started kissing him and I was crying. I was so glad he was safe._ "Stephany let him breath please." Mike said. "Okay." I helped him up and helped him get his circulation going. Then we all went home and had pizza.

The end. For now. __


End file.
